Insights
by noc
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a series of insights to the characters as they journey through their lives. These stories don't necessarily interelate or hold to the same time frame.
1. Solitary Sacrifice

**Bitterness**

As Tal walked the halls of his castle, he felt the omni presence of the codex following him. It liked to float around him from time to time but it never revealed itself. Tal knew it was there though. He could feel it following him. Tal sighed and tried to shake the feeling of how creepy it was to have an unpredictable, albeit harmless, mass of what resembled water follow him.

"_What in Dark's name does it want now?"_ Tal thought as he turned a corner.

A huge mass of water suddenly amassed itself in front of Tal and formed into a three by two meter canvas. The surface was like liquid steel but strangely enough, it still resembled clear water. Chosen script suddenly appeared on its luminescent surface.

"_I want to pass on a message,"_ it said.

"Since when does the most ancient artefact of the Chosen pass on messages? It makes the mythology of the All-knowing Codex seem rather trivial doesn't it?" Tal asked the Codex as if he were speaking down to a child who was stupid.

"_I was originally made to spy on others and report to my maker. Yet only they knew how to procure an answer from me. It was a secret way of communication for them,"_ the Codex replied answering Tal's sarcastic remark.

Not in the mood to be humoured, Tal pushed by the Codex and in an irritated tone formed a question that would give a straight response.

"What is your message and who asked you to pass it on?" Tal asked still walking straight down a large and open corridor.

"_Master Ebbitt says to ignore the politics and go and see him as soon as you can be spared from the old dim witted gaggle that call themselves the council,"_ the Codex shimmered as it flew alongside Tal as it spelled out the message in Chosen script.

He couldn't help smiling at the message. Tal had just spent four hours in a meeting with the council and they were giving him absurd and trivial information about the castle's conditions and current affairs. He didn't trust them to give him any real information of the unsteady truce between the Freefolk. As much as he wanted to do away with the old council and renew it with forward thinkers, politics and the thought of abrupt change saw to it that they remained for the time being.

The council were a board of advisors but now they seemed only to advise and inform of things that did not matter yet were just as important as settling on a new regime. The state of the fish farming ponds beneath the castle for instance. Today they spent the better half of an intense meeting discussing how to put the Underfolk back to work and how to drum out the notions of freedom that had somehow ingrained itself into their minds.

Naturally, Tal put a slight pause to their thinking and was finally able to make the old council members open to the possibility that Underfolk were people too and didn't like being pushed into jobs they didn't like. However, if the Freefolk didn't clean and farm fishponds the whole castle would fall into ruin and anarchy over something as simple as hunger. If the underfolk didn't work then the whole hierarchy would be disrupted and nothing would work without a radical shift of power. This would involve civil war between his people and he wanted to avoid that so Tal reluctantly agreed and decided to talk to the Freefolk himself about continuing a steady supply of food and other necessities transported to the upper levels. However, before that, he would see what Ebbitt wanted.

"So where is my Great Uncle?" Tal asked heading towards a laundry chute.

"_On the top levels of the Violet tower," _the Codex made the words disappear after Tal had read them and then proceeded to reveal a map of the Violet towers and blinked a red dot to show him where Ebbitt currently was.

"What is he doing there?" Tal asked rhetorically.

A better question was how he had managed to get there without the Violet Keystone.

"_He wishes to explore to upper levels to find anything useful the Chosen Ancestors left behind,"_ the Codex answered before melting into the wall and disappearing from good.

Tal looked at the laundry chute he was in front of and sighed. He had wanted to enjoy a nice trip back down the tube ever since he had become Emperor. He hadn't had as much time to do the things he normally did before. Tapping the door to the chute nostalgically, he headed off towards the Throne room. To get there he had to go through the very beautiful Mirror Field.

The Mirror Field was an artistic tribute to him from old friends and new enemies alike. The construction took less than a day so Tal had no objections except for the fact that it was a pointless waste of space. The Mirror Fields were made of crystals and the mysterious golden mirrors found commonly used in the Violet Tower. Stylish spikes of twisted metal and crystals lined a straight path towards the Throne room doors where a pair of his royal guards stood at attention with their spears held casually in their right arms.

Tal couldn't help but look at his reflection in the golden mirrors as the crystal lights caught his eye. As he continued to walk on down the path, he slowed his pace and looked at each passing reflection with slight interest. The golden spikes were set at a measured distance from each other so each time he passed one, another spike was ready to show him another full length reflection of the man he had become over the years he had spent being Emperor.

A regal scornful look graced his face at that moment. It was a frown he wore ever since he met the council years ago. Suffice to say he had little time to practice smiling. Tal thought back to his younger years to when he stood in front of a mirror and tried to practice his smile to stop him from appearing slow witted to others. Tal stopped in front of a spike and tried to smile. The best he could muster was a strange forced smile he didn't care to make anytime soon. Shaking back into what he thought was his normal look; he marched on down the long path, already forgetting meaningless child obsessions he used to think were important. Tal had more pressing issues to worry about nowadays.

His station clearly showed as he neared the Throne room doors as the guards stood at attention and saluted before hastening to open the doors. Tal returned the salute and walked into the empty room, his long white overcoat billowing in his wake. Tal reached the Throne and sat in it feeling the regal power of his predecessors. He felt the same inadequate feeling in the pit of his stomach as he always felt when he sat in the ornate chair. The Throne was such a daunting place to sit. It was large and not exactly comfortable or cosy. To sit in it was definitely an experience he wanted to feel worthy of. Tal touched the Violet sunstone around his neck and it flashed Violet. As if in answer, other sunstones lit up around the throne. Soon Tal was bathed in Violet light and before he was ready the Throne was shooting up the Violet tower.

Feeling the force of the slowing Throne, Tal readied himself to disembark from the large platform. It sunk slightly as he moved but didn't sink completely to Tal's relief. It was a very long way down and he was all but willing to fall to his death before he had a chance to live his life. Quickly hopping off the ancient contraption, he finally let out a breath of relief from his lungs. He always hated riding the Throne.

Coming to the large spiral walkway, Tal was hit with a torrent of memories and had to shake them from his head. Painful memories of battles lost were never welcome with him. Guilt always burdened his tired mind. He had a long time to think or dispel his memories of past trials as he walked the long and winding path up to the keystone pillar room. Slightly panting, Tal finally reached the top after an hour slow walk of deep brooding.

Ebbitt was no where to be seen at first but then Tal spied an old man in simple white robes standing at an open window. Tal approached and looked out the window before he looked at his Great Uncles' enigmatic smile.

"You summoned?" Tal said hoping to break his uncle out of his daze.

"Had long walk did you?" Ebbitt asked still peering out the window with the same expression on his face.

"Well why waste the opportunity to take the walkway? Gives me an excuse to be late for the next meeting I have to get to," Tal said leaning on the window next to Ebbitt who continued his stupid grin.

"You could have flown up here," Ebbitt said tearing his gaze from his interesting target for a moment to examine Tal's reaction to the absurd comment.

"Yes I could have but I decided that walking would be a better excuse for procrastinating," Tal replied taking Ebbitt's weird comment in his stride.

"Well we all have our problems I suppose but a bit of flying would have cleared them away in no time," Ebbitt said as he went back to gazing at his interesting mark somewhere on the ice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tal asked not really listening.

He was caught in another painful memory as he thought about the last time he was here. Adras had been ripped from him right at the very spot he was now standing. Tal recalled what it had felt like. It was as if a limb had been taken right off his body. However, the really sad thing was that it was the last time he had seen Adras. He wasn't the brightest Spirit Shadow, but his bravery was unquestionable.

"Tal?"

Tal focused on the voice that had been calling him. Ebbitt now looked very worried. Tal hadn't the slightest reason why. This made it even more creepy. Ebbitt rarely showed distress. He was always a man who always had some sort of plan or at least a crackpot idea that had a high percentage of working.

"What is it?" Tal asked, "You looked worried. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about you," Ebbitt said bluntly.

"About me? Why?" Tal asked truly taken aback.

He had thought they were there to discuss intrigue or something more sinister that was going on in the castle. Talking about him seemed trivial when compared to the state of the Castle and its inhabitants.

"Your parents and I have been talking and we've been thinking about your future," Ebbitt started before Tal blurted out a short snort of amusement.

"Is that all? I thought we'd bee talking about the Freefolk or the Renegade Chosen still running loose. My future kind of pales in comparison when held against those matters don't you think?" Tal asked.

"It's good that you think of your people more than yourself but I must be blunt. With all due respect, you aren't heading for a promising career as Emperor if you continue the way you are," Ebbitt said.

Tal was now confused. Wasn't it Ebbitt and everyone else who said that he was the most qualified to be Emperor?

"What exactly are you saying?" Tal asked.

"I'm saying that your parents and I see what others mistake for a hard exterior. We're worried for you. Such a heavy responsibility was never meant to be yours to burden in the first place. I blame my own arrogance for that. I sometimes forget that you're still a boy," Ebbitt said sighing sadly.

"Twenty two years is hardly an age that could be considered child like," Tal said placing a hand on Ebbitt's shoulder, "Tell me Ebbitt, what is it that you're trying to say? Just spit it out,"

"Not a day goes by that I or your parents don't regret making you the Emperor but what is done is done. For the sake of the Castle you must remain the Emperor even as the burdens and responsibilities strip you of your happiness and replace it with duty and obligation; you must remain the Emperor,"

Tal took a moment to think about what Ebbitt was saying and finally tapped his shoulder again in reassurance.

"Fear not. If you think that I carry the entire Castle's problems on my shoulders, think again. I do have Light and Dark Viziers," Tal said trying to lay the old man's worries to rest.

"Indeed you do. But they cannot give you what you require most," Ebbitt said cryptically.

"What do _you _think I need most?" Tal asked starting to get a little frustrated at the fact that he knew what was best for him.

Ebbitt let out a steeling breath before continued.

"Your parents and I both agree that it is time for you to take a wife," Ebbitt said.

Tal stood shocked and awed for a moment before he laughed so hard that he couldn't stop the tears flowing. Ebbitt however didn't seem amused.

"You really do need to find a wife, Tal. Twenty-two is a common age for anyone to wed and start a family. As you said it's not an age to be considered child like," Ebbitt said now standing his at his full height, which dwarfed Tal by a good inch or so.

"That's absurd! How would I find a wife now? I have so many other things to worry about right now. I honestly don't have the time," Tal said recovering from his fits of laughter.

When Ebbitt didn't say anything Tal started to squirm invisibly under Ebbitt's worried gaze.

"No," Tal said to the unanswered question in Ebbitt's eerie eyes.

"You'll need a wife Tal. Even if she's someone to take the edge off the loneliness of your empty bed,"

"Ebbitt! That's too much said…" Tal said going a slight shade of pink.

"Look Tal. I think it's time you faced the truth. You can't escape this decision. Eventually you'll have to deal with it. Your happiness may not matter when you compare it to the Castle's problems, fair enough, but in twenty years time when your past caring for something bigger than yourself, you'll be left with nothing but regret and you'll wake up one day and wonder why you didn't listen to me or your parents."

"I'll never place myself above the Seven Towers. The Castle will always come first." Tal said firmly.

In this matter he was firmly set. Nothing could be more important than his people's happiness and well-being. He would see to it that his people came before his happiness. If he had to suffer then so be it. His suffering would not be wasted. A wife would only complicate matters and weaken his resolve.

"You think its smart to push away your life and live it for others? An Emperor is devoted to his people, true enough. However his people are also devoted to him. Would they be happy knowing that they were being led by a bitter man who scorned his happiness for others? What hypocrisy is that Tal?" Ebbitt asked.

"It's setting an example for others to be more giving than to be selfish. If you think about it, that's what this Castle needs. In the past, people only aspired to raise their families to the next order. That was a selfish goal and a pointless one at that," Tal said.

"I didn't come here to talk to you about politics. I came here to save you from making a big mistake. Your parents asked me to talk to you because they thought it would make more sense if I told you. They were worried that you'd turn out like me," Ebbitt said the last part quietly.

"Like you?" Tal asked confused.

"Yes like me. A bitter old man who never found time for love because he was too self absorbed with raising his status,"

"I'm Emperor, I'm the highest status there is. I don't need love when I have the love of my people," Tal said arrogantly.

"Then tell me truthfully Emperor; are you happy?" Ebbitt asked quietly.

Tal opened his mouth to say that he was but, with Ebbitt's piercing gaze on him, he faltered. Why did he falter if he was firmly set in his beliefs? Ebbitt waited for an answer and Tal cleared his throat.

"Yes. I'm content," Tal said trying to sound convincing.

"I see…" Ebbitt drawled sadly but did not take his eyes from Tal.

Ebbitt's gaze turned sad but still held the piercing quality.

"I have news of an Icecarl ship approaching the Castle. They should be at the welcome hall by tomorrow. You should be there to greet them. It is your duty after all. You can confirm details with Malen and the Crone Embassy," Ebbitt said oddly dispassionately.

Tal wondered how he must have felt to fail to convince Tal. Did Ebbitt think that Tal was going to turn into an eccentric old man like him? Tal nodded and took the long winding walkway down to the waiting Throne. Was he going to turn into Ebbitt? Ebbitt wasn't lonely. He had family and friends didn't he? It was a distant family but family nonetheless. Tal rarely saw Ebbitt's friends but he did know that he had some…maybe fewer than Tal thought. Who could tell how old Ebbitt really was? Maybe they all died already.

Tal shook such thoughts from his mind and kept reminding himself that he wasn't Ebbitt. He had a family that cared about him. He had friends and he had the Castle inhabitants that cared for him. Or so he told himself.


	2. Responsibility

**Responsibility**

Life, it seemed, held little value to those who wanted nothing more than to prove their valour in battle. It must have been boredom that drove them to sharpen their swords before they sharpened their wits. Five circlings. It had been five circlings since she had taken up the mission to realign the new selski hunting grounds and to help rechart the selski migration.

Apart from changing the hunting grounds and mediating between clans. She had been forced to police the new trade routes. Trading was not a new concept to the Icecarls. Ever since the Veil peeled at the seams and sunlight disrupted several parts of the eco system, food was becoming scarce since most of the older selski fell through the ice. This tragedy incurred desperate attempts on trade caravans by some of the smaller clans and most outcasts were now being hired as dangerous mercenaries for these desperate clans.

Since the natural order was disrupted and since the Mountain of Light was now open to all people by decree of the new Emperor, many Icecarls were confused as to where their allegiances laid. Such a sad notion to absorb. Milla had always thought that her people were so very strong. Was it really true that they were nothing but warmongers? She hoped against all hope that it wasn't true. However, looking back at her own past, she couldn't help but feel thwarted. She herself had aspired to be a shield maiden. What was a shield maiden if not a warrior?

Sighing in frustration, Milla broke from her brooding state as she heard marching footfalls coming down the hall to her door. A knock came and Milla casually called for whomever it was to enter. It was no doubt another young cadet sent to report that they were nearing the foothills of the Mountain of Light.

"Enter," Milla said lazily.

In came a young cadet. She saluted nervously and bowed her head slightly. Milla smiled inwardly at her correct guess yet she kept her face set in an unreadable expression. Cadets were very impressionable and if they were taught the freedom of expressing themselves disrespectfully in front of superiors, then they would be unruly and hard to control when they became shield maidens.

"Report," Milla said firmly despite the fact that she had her legs crossed and casually draped on the desk and was leaning back in her selski skin armchair.

"Yes Shield Chief," said the cadet referring to Milla's new title. "We are approaching the foot hills of the Mountain of Light. The patrols you sent out have spotted no signs of any enemies along the ghalt roads or the rockier terrains,"

"There were no signs of recent traps or concealed camps. I heard intelligence scouts were sent to investigate as well. Have they returned?" Milla asked.

"Yes they have. They reported nothing out of the ordinary," said the cadet.

Milla detected a slight tone of doubt in her tone and was interested. Call it boredom or an over cautious nature, Milla decided to pry further.

"Something else you wanted to add?" Milla asked rolling her head to gaze at the young cadet.

The girl paused as she made the mistake of meeting Milla's steely gaze. She hesitated as if battling over the decision of whether it was important enough to tell the Shield Chief her opinions. Milla saw the defeat in the young cadet before she stiffened and answered.

"It's nothing of any major concern Shield Chief," the girl replied.

Milla was unconvinced but knew she wasn't going to get an answer from the cadet without rattling the poor girl's nerves. Milla was, after all, the rumoured living legend who defied her ethics and journeyed to forbidden lands only to come back as a traitor and as a saviour to her people. One wrong word was amplified a hundred fold. How many times would it multiply on a rigid cadet?

Milla sighed inwardly at how history was edited to preserve the greater ideal that she was a legend. In reality, she was really just a pawn of the Crones. While given certain privacy and liberties in her duties, Milla was nothing more than a chained wreska. All she could really do was blindly lead her herd of devoted followers to what the Crones saw was a better future. Milla saw it differently. She saw nothing but a bunch of old hags sending the younger generations into the unknown to be buffers and shields for any misfortunes. It was a simple case of trial and error with them. It was the blind leading the blind.

"Shield Chief? We'll be landing soon," said the cadet stiffly.

Milla had focused her gaze back to the ceiling and was thinking about dismissing the cadet when she suddenly felt a pang of guilt or was it pity? Milla looked over the cadet with her piercing gaze and found that it was pity. Such young talents wasted on a feud that was centuries old. What Milla did when she fought Sharrakor was becoming a joke. Had all her efforts been in vain? Had she saved people who were too blind or too old fashioned to lead? Did she save countless lives to be used like puppets in a scheme that was beyond them? Milla sighed only this time outwardly. It seemed that she wore her guilt like thick armour to protect herself from criticism.

Milla stood up in a fluid motion. She was determined to change her fate and the fate of many others. 'How?' was the question. Would she defy her leaders like she did last time or would she find another way? In a well-practiced manner, she strapped on her selski hide armour and her sword belt. After pulling on her silver Ursek furs and systematically checking all her hidden knives were in place, she finally reached for the beautifully carved bone ornament but paused with her hand hovering over the neckpiece. It had been presented to her by the Crone host to symbolise her new station as Shield Chief. Milla pick it up and held it for a moment. She had worn it for five circlings without a second thought as to what it really symbolised.

It was always just a necessary piece of equipment to her. Now it symbolised a collar like the one wreska wore. Gripping it in contempt, she placed it back onto the mantle where she stared at it for what seemed like eternity. She simple stood there blank to all other emotions but the slow burning rage growing in the pit of her stomach.

"You…girl…" Milla said in a steely voice. "What is your name?"

Taken by surprise, the girl stuttered.

"Me? Um…Kira…" she said stupidly.

"Kira huh?" Milla thought for a moment before she shuffled through a few scrolls on her desk.

Milla found the one she was looking for and laid it out on the desk after flinging aside some suspicious and seedy reports. She proceeded to read the scroll allowed.

"Cadet Kira…Formerly of the eastern clan, the Far Raiders. Transferred to my patrol by high recommendation. Notable outstanding skills including vast weaponry use and advanced rovkir breathing patterns. Requires guidance and supervised responsibilities in squad leadership. Flaws include a failure to work with others and a slight desire for the heat of battle,"

Milla faced Kira as she smiled slowly after reading the last comment of the report.

"Hardly things I would call flaws," Milla said slowly.

The cadet seemed flustered at the remarks made about her in what were clearly confidential reports on promising cadets. She didn't show her shock at all, which made Milla smile inwardly.

"_She reminds me of me back when I was young…"_ Milla thought nostalgically.

Deliberately testing the cadet's mettle, Milla slowly rolled the report back up as she glared at Kira. She was doing well. Most cadets would have melted under such a stare.

"Kira; let me give you some advice. When you think something is worth saying then never hesitate. You would not hesitate to defend yourself from a pack of perwals would you? So in light of what I just said; tell me what you were about to say," Milla said easing her glare.

"Yes Shield Chief." Kira said slightly impassioned "I was about to say that the reports that the intelligence scouts gave me seemed untrustworthy," Kira said stiffly but confidently.

"A serious accusation. Are you telling me that my hand picked intelligence team are lying to me?" Milla asked sternly.

After a moment of consideration, Kira answered.

"I would stake my life on it,"

The words were spoken without hesitation or fear. Milla let out a short chortle. Kira was proving to be very useful.

"You have nerve. I like that. I could use a girl like you in my pack on the escort mission to the Castle of Light," Milla said.

Kira clapped her knuckles and bowed her head deeply in appreciation.

"I would be honoured, Shield Chief,"

Milla noted her zest but continued.

"Currently aboard our ship is a young Crone named Dreil. She is in our charge. We are to escort her to the Castle to join the embassy there. Reliable reports have told me that this Crone is somewhat special. Why? I don't know. I don't necessarily care, however I do care about innocent blood being spilt. Make no mistake we're in the middle of a battle between feuding Crones and we are the pawns. That does not mean we will be deceived into spending our lives to do their bidding. So what do you think? Do you still want to know more?"

Kira nodded earnestly. Milla nodded in approval.

"Needless to say, I have a plan to deal with any trouble we will encounter along the way. You will play a major part in those plans," Milla said tapping the scroll with Kira's report on the edge of the desk.

"What will you have me do?" Kira asked.

Milla smiled as she unravelled the scroll and quoted it aloud.

"…'_Requires guidance and supervised responsibilities in squad leadership...'_" Milla said aloud.

Kira looked puzzled. Milla saw this and took a moment to explain the plan or at least give the girl a rough idea.

"Currently on board the ship we have had a lot of transfers. Thanes, shield maidens and more cadets. You've noticed this have you not?" Milla asked.

"Yes. I've noticed a lot of familiar faces. The transfers are mostly from the Far Raiders," Kira replied.

"_This girl is sharp…"_ Milla thought happily.

"Good observation. If you've noticed this then you've also noticed a lot of unfamiliar faces that have been recently transferred and they seem to keep to themselves," Milla continued.

Kira nodded in thought.

"My plan is to lure these seedy traitors out of the main crew and deal with them. As it stands though, there are more of them than there is of us right now. I've already sent a messenger to the Ruin Ship and have asked for aid but the real battle will begin long before they would be able to arrive so I need a small trustworthy force to "accompany" the Crone and her "bodyguards" to keep a watchful eye on any odd behaviour until I can take out most of the traitors,"

Kira opened her mouth to speak but caught herself. Milla caught this reaction and frowned slightly before speaking sternly.

"Never hesitate. Lives are lost when leaders hesitate. You will be in charge of a small hand of talented youths such as yourself. They know their place in this plan already but are leaderless. If you are to lead them then make sure you keep them alive. This is the duty and heavy responsibility given to all leaders. Should anyone under your command die, due to your hesitation or lack of concentration, it is a guilt you will have to live with; and believe me it is not something you want to bear,"

"Yes Shield Chief," Kira said in a resolved tone.

"Good. Now what was it you wanted to ask?"

"I was about to ask how you would pull this plan off if the enemy knew that you weren't leading the escort? Surely, the enemy will know something is wrong if you aren't there," Kira said voicing her concern.

Milla smiled at her sharp wit. If she were to survive this mission then she would be at Shield Maiden status in a matter of circlings. Such a smart girl was rare. Most cadets only followed orders. On the rare occasion, a cadet would question them. Kira was such a cadet. A much-appreciated cadet to be sure. In answer to her question, Milla handed Kira the report about herself and pointed at an obscure footnote.

"_Has an uncanny resemblance to the former War Chief…"_

Milla took the bone neckpiece and handed it to a very surprised cadet. Milla then shrugged off her Ursek furs and draped it over Kira. She then proceeded to lead her to a mirror. After helping Kira with the neckpiece, Milla fussed over Kira's hair.

"My hair is slightly shorter. I must cut a bit off the end," Milla explained.

Kira was still shocked by her part in the plan to react normally to the comment. After a few quick adjustments, Milla nodded in satisfaction. Staring back at her through the mirror was a twin.

"Now that we have you looking like me, it is up to you to act like me. The first step to doing that is not to hesitate. You must pretend to be the Shield Chief for a time. The Shield Chief is never shy in giving orders nor is she prone to prolonged stares. Remember, don't give anyone any reason to doubt you're me. If in doubt, use your face mask or stand at a distance but don't give away the illusion," Milla said handing Kira a piece of scroll.

"Here are the names of the hand under your command. I trust you know them already but you should let them know your part in all this. They are your support. Rely on them and don't do things without letting them know. Together you stand a chance to fight another day. Now go. You have until we dock to make your preparations. Do it discreetly. You can pick up my sword belt, the neckpiece and my coat later. For now go and inform your squad," Milla ordered.

After peering at the names on the scroll, Kira saluted and hid the piece of scroll in the folds of her furs before taking her leave. Milla watched as the girl left. She saw fear and anxiety in her eyes but she also saw determination and hidden confidence. Milla trusted a lot of this plan to this girl. She could only hope that Kira wouldn't crack under the pressure.

Turning to the mirror, Milla finally let out a shaky breath. Suddenly she was consumed by doubt. She started to see flaws in her plans but then she silently reminded herself of her vow. She would not play into the Crones game. She would protect Dreil and she would make sure she would do whatever it was she had to do in the castle. It was the first step to freeing herself from the Crone's invisible hold on her. The burning resolve found itself in her stomach again and Milla nodded to herself in the mirror.

"I will free myself and others from their grip," she reaffirmed aloud.

However, she needed to be prepared for the guilt of any losses if the plan were to go wrong. That was _her_ duty. That was _her_ responsibility.


	3. Battle Heat

**Battle Heat**

High above the mast of the Ruin Ship stood a solitary figure. The wind howled and sleet drenched his furs but he did not budge. His instincts honed to something elusive on the wind. He deepened his brow in concentration but failed to understand what his instincts already knew. One thing was for sure. It could only be trouble.

Opening his eyes, the boy of 18 circlings lifted his facemask. He needed to see the world without the amber hue of the lenses. Darkness covered everything but the world was still bright to his eyes. It was even brighter still as he trusted his instincts to show him what his eyes could not. Some where to the south trouble was brewing. He simply knew this.

"Corin! You have to report to the Shield Mother!" yelled a voice from the deck.

Looking down towards the deck, he spied a cadet calling for him. He had heard he message and grunted his disappointment. In all directions as far as the eye could see, everything appeared normal. There would be nothing to report about except for what his instincts told him. Taking one last look down the southern pass, he finally tore his gaze from it and fluidly made his way down the mast. In a matter of seconds, he was on the deck facing the cadet who had called him.

"Salama wants a report of the area. I'll take over the watch," said a familiar voice from behind the facemask.

Corin nodded. He brushed by the girl fully intent on walking by in silence but something in his gut made him stop.

"Breg," Corin said placing the name to the familiar voice.

"Yes?" Breg replied casually as if she expected the boy to know who she was even under the mask.

He hesitated slightly before going on "Look to the southern pass. I feel something will start there. We need to be watchful,"

"The southern pass? What would possibly happen down that unused road?" Breg asked.

"Nothing I hope," Corin said casually then before he went into the ship, he turned to call back over his shoulder "Remember the southern pass."

"Alright! Get going, Salama's not the most patient person I know," Breg retorted before climbing up the first rung of the mast.

Feeling slightly stupid and annoyed, Corin made his way back down the twisting narrow hallways towards the Shield Mother's office. It was never really a question as to what he felt was right. It was the fact that he seemed slow and almost stupid when he tried to convince people that something was going on. Ever since he was a child, he had the sixth sense for danger. It proved useful in his training but it was also very annoying when he was berated or treated like an imbecile when he said bad things would happen.

Growing up as an orphan and knowing nothing but his own strength, Corin was never really a people person unlike some of the cadets around the Ruin Ship. He had always kept to himself and kept a firm vow never to rely on others. A sad existence but a necessity on the ice and, unfortunately, within the walls of the ship too. He could never find the exception to this necessity and he thought he would never need to. Being the object of ridicule for most of his life was probably the onset of such behaviour.

Reaching the doors to Salama's office, he knocked stiffly and waited for a reply.

"Enter," said a harsh voice beyond the door.

Upon entering the warm room, Corin suddenly realised how wet his furs were. As he removed his hood and facemask, he felt water trickle down his neck and dampen his collar. He cursed silently at the slight annoyance. When he went back to outside, his neck would freeze something fierce. Corin refocused on the situation at hand, he could worry about freezing later. Clapping his knuckles in salute, he waited for the expected order for his report.

"Report," Salama ordered not even bothering to look at him.

"Yes Shield Mother. I have seen no signs of trouble in any direction from the crows nest. I saw several hunting groups leave the ship and return with their quarry within the hours I was stationed there until I came here to make my report," Corin said stiffly.

"You saw nothing unusual?" Salama asked dismissively.

"No Shield Mother I saw nothing," Corin answered.

Salama grunted and waved a hand "You have a resting period before you take the crows nest again. Dismissed,"

Corin saluted half heartedly and left silently. Resting period? Who could rest with the gnawing feeling of something big about to happen. Corin absently rubbed the back of his wet neck wondering if he should use his free hours to roam the southern pass himself. He would not go far into the pass but he wanted to ease his anxiety.

"Okay let's go," he said to himself making his way to the hull entrance.

As the boy reached the heavy fur draped side entrance, he saluted a guard who nodded to him in answer. Corin knew the guard to be Rytra Spear Sage. The only Shield Maiden to use a spear with such killing proficiency that she took out a whole pack of perwals by herself. She was also one of very few friends he trusted and admired.

"Going to the southern pass?" Rytra asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Corin asked masking his surprise.

"Scouts have reported a stranger coming from that direction. You had crows nest duty. So did you see the stranger?" Rytra asked.

"No…" Corin admitted "I didn't see anything but I did feel something elusive on the wind coming from the south," Corin said freely not fearing ridicule.

Rytra was the only person who trusted the young cadet's instincts.

"I see. Be careful then. Strangers don't always bring good news to wayward cadets," Rytra teased as she smiled and twitched her head for him to get going.

Corin smiled in turn at the jest before pulling his facemask down and lifting his hood. Snow filled the air and the winds were favourable. Corin started down the icy path southward. His teethed boots crunched through the snow methodically until he reached the pass. Corin looked around at the dark and barren pass through the amber lenses of his mask. He searched for signs of any foreign tracks and signs of recent disturbances in any snowdrifts. When he came up with nothing he pressed on further down the pass. He was beginning to doubt his danger sense when he spied movement beyond a rocky outcrop.

Corin slid his sais from his boots slowly to avoid any sound that might give him away. Turning them so that the blades faced towards him, he slowly approached the outcrop and decided that a surprise attack would be best. Bracing for an ambush, Corin let a steady and silent breath go before he leapt fluidly over the rocky mound and twirled his sais menacingly. Pointy blades forward, Corin looked at his victim in surprised dread. It was nothing but a hunting pack disguised with furs.

Corin looked around for its owner and narrowly ducked a vicious blow from an axe that would have beheaded him. Standing before him was a huge hulk of a man holding a very sharp double-sided axe. With a forked and braided beard and long white shaggy hair, Corin understood with no doubt that he was a thane. Judging from what Rytra had said earlier, he must have been the stranger seen on the pass as well. Corin watched the man cautiously as he rolled away, putting a safe distance between them. The man was old but looked very powerfully built. He held his axe in both hands and roared a battle taunt. Corin shoved a sai back into his boot and flicked out a hidden knife from his sleeve in answer.

Aiming for the thane's heart, Corin hurled his knife with deadly accuracy. Unperturbed by the speed of the knife, the thane caught it with the flat of his axe with practiced speed and grace that scared Corin. To move a heavy axe with that speed proved to Corin that he was indeed very strong and skilled. Suddenly the boy cadet felt that he had picked the wrong fight.

Not stopping for the descent of his axe, the thane spun and flicked the axe in front of him before burying it in the ice with a startling roar. Corin didn't even see his own knife fly at him. Instinct took over and he rolled his right shoulder before his knife was buried in it. Staggering back a few steps, he felt the rush of warm blood flow under his furs. Pain flew through him and the shock of being stabbed slowed his reaction to the thane's counter attack. Corin dropped to his knees deliberately as he heard the whistle of the vicious axe blow by where his head just was.

Having no time to contemplate how the thane had covered the distance between them so quickly, Corin insanely rolled towards the thane and unsheathed his other sai. He sliced what he knew was flesh as he rolled by and painfully rose to one knee to watch the thane howl in pain. Corin just realised that he had stabbed the thane in the thigh. He had not slashed the thane as he originally intended to do so with he sai but this was better anyway.

The thane, now furious, pulled the sai out with a gut wrenching roar and tossed it aside. Axe held low in one hand, the thane held up his other hand and started to run at Corin. Corin watched in fear as the angry thane charged at him but was surprised once again to see that he had stopped in mid stride.

Corin wondered why but then he heard something. Voices…no…wild battle calls. The battle cries were coming from all directions. Ambush! Corin stood up quickly and looked around wildly for the first attacker. The thane was also looking around for a body to hack at with his axe.

"Count yourself lucky that your friends are here to save you child but know that it will take more than a group of traitors and outcasts to kill me!" roared the thane.

Corin couldn't believe what he was hearing. The thane thought that he was part of this ambush! Before he could retort, Corin turned to see an enemy launch himself at him. Corin spun quickly and slashed the enemy's throat open in mid air. Blood splattered and sprayed to stain the white snow red. The enemy fell hard and shook in a death throe as the ice started to become crimson where he lay.

"They're not my friends," Corin said turning to see a shocked thane.

Wide eyed in shock, Corin saw an enemy creeping up behind the thane. Although not on friendly terms with the hulking man, Corin ripped the knife from his shoulder and hurled it. He didn't know why he did it but the knife flew dangerously close to the thane's face before it buried itself in the enemy behind him. Catching on quickly, the thane put two and two together and nodded his thanks to the boy before he kicked up Corin's missing sai towards him.

Corin caught it easily despite the gushing wound in his shoulder. Suddenly the battle cries came to a stop and Corin watched as he and his new ally were surrounded. Corin took a quick head count and saw at least ten enemies. Shuffling closer towards the thane, they stood back to back, facing the enemy and waiting for the first strike.

They didn't have to wait long as three enemies rushed the thane. Corin rolled under the thane's back swing as the axe was buried in the stomach of the first enemy. The thane grunted and dragged the dead enemy into the other two and hammered them with insane strength into the ice. Corin watched in awe but suddenly felt empowered to fight just like the thane. Corin felt his fear crumble away. These enemies were outcasts and traitors! It was time to show them the true meaning of the law and order.

Corin leapt out from under the thane's constantly swinging axe and flew at the nearest enemy. He leapt at an archer, slashed, and buried his sais into the poor unsuspecting victim. Hot with battle rage, he felt almost euphoric. Two of the enemies rushed him and knocked him off his feet. His mask fell off on impact. Quick to act, Corin rolled, leapt off a rock wall and countered the attack. He buried his sais in their bodies and had to leave his weapons where they were when a hidden archer launched three arrows at him from behind a snowdrift.

Corin dodged the first arrow by sheer luck but wasn't lucky enough to avoid the last two. The second arrow gazed him but the last one hit its mark. The boy felt the searing pain lance through his side. He fell to one knee as he ripped it out. New pain flourished in his side as the arrowhead caught and tore away flesh. His pain suddenly turned to regret as he watched the thane pulled down by several of the enemies. They crowded him as if a pack of wild animals would crowd its huge prey.

Corin ran to his aid but had to stop when the hidden archer shot more arrows towards him. Feeling the despair and hopelessness mixing inside him, he flushed suddenly to a shade of red. His blood boiled and he wanted nothing more than to spill blood. Something snapped inside of him and he was filling with blind berserker rage! Corin marched towards the thane as he took down enemies barring his way. He punched and kicked with more power than he thought he had. Twisting heads and snapping limbs, Corin made a devastating path towards the thane who was desperately kicking and flinging off enemies. The thane had dropped his axe in an attempt to hold his enemies at bay. Corin saw it as he marched towards the rabble.

He picked it up the axe with one hand and felt the power of destruction in his hand. The archer fired arrow after arrow at Corin in a vain attempt to stop him from helping his ally. He all but missed every shot as Corin lifted up a body and shielded himself with it. Corin finally reached the thane and started to hack with blind fury. When there was no one left that was able to stand, he dropped the axe and picked up an enemy nursing a lost arm. He picked him up, held him up with two hands, and lifted him clear off the ground. He roared in fury and heard the victim in his hands whimper.

The archer fired and Corin used the man he was holding to shield himself. He held the man in front of him as he marched towards the archer. Having spent his quiver, the archer came out from hiding and unsheathed two long knives. Corin tossed the pin-cushioned shield aside and faced the archer wit nothing but his hands. The archer thrust a knife at Corin just as he held a hand out to grab the enemy. The knife went straight through Corin's hand. Corin let out a roar of pain and was able to desist long enough to catch the second knife as it was aimed at his neck.

Corin grabbed the enemy's knife hand and pulled him close before he delivered a skull crushing head butt that knocked the enemy off his feet. The blade was pulled from his hand as the archer fell to the ground. Corin turned to see the devastation he had caused and was suddenly held in place. His feet no longer moved. The blind rage was subsiding as if being drained away.

Pain started to seep in. His blood soaked his furs. His vision was blurring. Staggering towards the thane who was standing in the midst of the carnage, Corin held back a loose fist as if he still wanted to fight. He threw it with what energy he had left and succumbed to a painful fall to the ice. Fast and heavy footfalls echoed in the distance as his blood pumped loudly in his ears. The butt of a spear buried itself in the ground as ice chips sprayed his face.

"Hold on Corin! Hold on!" echoed a distant voice.

A flash of a familiar face was all that he remembered before he passed out.


	4. pretence

**Pretence**

The Shield Chief's plan seemed to be well thought out except for one detail; why did she put so much faith in a lowly cadet? It must have been out of desperation. There wasn't any other explanation that Kira could think of. The Shield Chief was putting too much trust into her. Did she really think that Kira looked like her?

Kira looked into the golden mirror behind the Shield Chief's desk. They had the same hair colour and they were roughly the same height and build. Turning to the side Kira sucked in her stomach and lifted her bust. She felt a slight pang of jealously as she felt the loose area around the furs she was given to wear. Berating her moment of lame vanity she reminded herself that not everyone would be looking that closely. Besides, if she could pull this charade off, not many people would be looking at her at all.

On closer inspection into the mirror, Kira just realised that they had the same shade of blue grey in their eyes. Absently twirling a thin knife in her hand, she mustered up the courage to look at herself in the mirror. She had to forget that she was a cadet. She had to make others believe that she was the Shield Chief. Before that, she had to convince herself.

Taking a steady breath and trying not to fall into a calming Rovkir pattern, she tried to imbue herself with as much confidence as possible. She recalled to mind her memories of the meeting with the real Shield Chief and tried hard to remember how she had acted. Cool, in control and a vast store of confidence. Opening her eyes, she stared at her reflection and saw the Shield Chief. She mimicked the Shield Chief's smile and felt the wicked mischief the real Shield Chief felt when she was being crafty. At least she hoped that's how the Chief felt.

Turning to put on the silver Ursek furs and putting her knife back up her sleeve; Kira gingerly took the neckpiece from the mantle and stared at it before securing it around her neck. Turning once more to the mirror she checked that she looked every inch as the real Chief before she turned to face a knock at the door. It must have been her hand that she was to lead. She remembered calling them to the Shield Chief's office as a messenger an hour ago.

"Enter," Kira said before sitting in the armchair.

The door opened and in came five cadets. The first to enter was quite handsome by Icecarl standards. Tall, well built and chiselled features. His hair was dark and mousy but that added to his charm. He had a hard look in his eyes but, first impression aside, Kira knew he was a very capable warrior. The others filed in and the last one closed the door behind him. They looked at Kira with a respectful air to which she found a certain relief. If she could fool these soldiers at a first glance then she could fool anyone. Alas, she had to tell them who she was but she would have their names first. Not that it mattered; she had already placed names and faces but she just wanted to see if she could pull off the act.

Clapping their fists in salute, Kira nodded back in the bored manner she recalled the Chief doing during her meeting.

"Names and ranks," Kira said firmly but keeping the bored tone in her voice "You first," she said pointing dismissively to the handsome Icecarl.

"Grak Light Slay, sword thane," he said stiffly.

Kira nodded and proceeded to point out the others.

"Orgal Strong Fist, front line defence," said a hulking man with surprising gentleness.

"Rea Sharp Eye, scout," the girl cadet said stiffly.

Kira tried hard to stifle a chuckle. She knew Rea for a long time and just met her an hour ago. If her friend couldn't recognise her then Kira must have been doing well.

"Falk Far Aim, archer," said a short girl.

Kira stared at the girl and saw the age lines in her face. She was young. About twenty circlings or less. Yet her height betrayed her station. She wore a bow on her back but the graceful weapon looked larger than she did. Despite her initial thoughts of the man, Kira knew not to pass judgement on physical appearances. The last person; looked slightly smaller than Orgal but was carrying a blank demeanour and an almost imposing air. The heavy bone studded gauntlets he wore didn't help Kira's rising anxiety.

"Who is the mute?" Kira asked in a steel tone.

The silent one turned his absent gaze from the floor and looked at Kira with intimidating eyes. Falk answered quickly as she stepped forward but not before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"This is Hur…" she started "the berserker," Falk added quickly.

Falk spoke to Kira in an urging tone. Kira didn't know whether it was out of pride or stupidity but she stared at the hulk. Hur stared back. Kira didn't see a murderous look or even an insane look in him. This could only mean that he was a young berserker or he was, unless she really missed her guess, Falk's partner. Kira sighed inwardly this meant that he was controllable but only if Falk was alive.

Hur let his gaze drift back to the floor after staring at Kira for a few moments. Falk withdrew her hand and Hur absently flexed his huge hands before balling them into fists. An intimidating gesture but one that didn't rattle Kira.

Standing tall and straight. Kira eyed each warrior with unblinking eyes. She met a few gazes with silent authority. It was necessary they knew who was boss. There was nothing worse than having a hand of misfits that didn't follow orders.

"You have all been called here for a reason I have been told that you fully understand. Therefore, I need not tell you who I am. Rather, who I have been ordered to portray. You have been selected amongst a few trustworthy candidates to be in _my_ hand," Kira said in a clear steely voice.

There was a general consensus as most of them looked at each other in side-glances.

"As soon as we leave this office you are to refer to me as Shield Chief. We must keep the illusion up from unsuspecting traitors. They outnumber us and we have to travel for about two sleeps before we reach the Castle of Light," she paused "That means we have to keep an eye out for any foul play from anyone close to the Crone,"

"Rea," Kira said sternly as she crossed her hard gaze at her.

Rea stood stiff and at attention at the mention of her name.

"I will depend on you to use your scouting skills to inform anyone of us of the slightest threat to the Crone Dreil… Are we clear?"

The last question was directed at everyone. A silent nod was passed and when Kira was satisfied that they all understood the situation, he stood and cloaked herself in the Shield Chief's hooded fur cape. A slight wave of power and confidence in the plan enveloped her when the cape graced her shoulders. She now felt like the Shield Chief.

After an impressive display of leading a rabble of fierce looking misfits through the halls of the Ruin Ship, the group led by the Shield Chief, appeared out amidst the small gathering on the ice. Kira made her way through a group of obvious traitors with her head held high but her wits even higher. She had to play this out with as much realism as possible.

Taking a quick glance around, she notice twenty or more "guards" glancing indiscreetly at her. Looking for the guard that looked most pretentious, Kira stole a glance at the Crone. She almost looked frightened. Pity stabbed at Kira but she quickly let it go. She couldn't risk showing that type of emotion right now. Marching up towards the haughty guard leader, she noticed two aides alert her presence to him.

Turning around slowly, an obvious snub to her status, the head guard peered down his nose at Kira literally. He was a massive man; a powerhouse of radiating muscles and arrogance. However, it wasn't his demanding physique that Kira noticed, it was his stern and cunning eyes. He was a man not easily fooled. Swallowing involuntarily, she hoped the small sign was lost on the big man. She clapped her fists and spoke in a voice that was determined not to be intimidated.

"I hope I need no introduction," Kira said haughtily matching the brute's arrogance.

"Shield Chief Milla…I'm honoured that the Ruin Ship's legend could be spared for such a mundane escort mission," said the man without a drop of truth to his words. "I'm Bakus, the leader of the Crone's bodyguard. I assure you that we have this under control. You need not worry over such a mission. Perhaps you wish to leave this mission in my hands,"

"You are aware that the Ruin Ship has taken over jurisdiction of this mission?" Kira asked making her voice sound almost bored.

The tone wasn't lost on Bakus' ears. He almost smiled.

"Yes I know the details but it seems a little extreme for such a large escort and the Ruin Ship's best to be here so let us take the mission. It's what we do best," he said with a sneering smile.

"I wish I could, but orders are orders. I must make a report to the Crones at the castle before the end of the mission so it wouldn't hurt to have us along. I don't think the Crones would appreciate it if I were slack in my duties," Kira said playing along with the farce.

"I suppose filling out scrolls takes up most of your time as Shield Chief," Bakus said obviously snubbing her answer and status with hidden disdain.

"Yes it does. A sad necessity but then again the Ruin Ship's orders aren't given lightly so I guess they must have thought it necessary to send me along to baby sit you and your pathetic lot," Kira said provoking the brute.

She must have hit her mark because he strained his neck muscles and flexed his fingers dangerously over his sword handle. His guards must have heard the insult as well because they started forward with their hands on their sword hilts.

Before they took another step forward, Grak flew out from behind Kira and had both his swords at the guard's throats. Their surprise was obvious and they halted all movement except for their nervous glances towards the sharp sword points at their necks.

"You dare attack the Shield Chief?" Grak asked in a murderous voice that was quiet but still heard by everyone present.

Bakus called back his lackeys by clearing his throat.

"I shall see to it they are punished," Bakus said just as murderously before turning his narrowed gaze at Kira.

The moment was intense as the two leaders locked eyes. Kira matched his killing stare with her own hard glare. She broke the tension first but only to speak.

"You are now under my orders. You are to fulfil your duties while I lead the way. Are we clear?" Kira asked firmly but authority ringing clear in her voice.

After a moment longer in silent and repressed rage at the insult, his expression uncharacteristically softened, throwing Kira off for a moment.

"Of course Shield Chief. We would not want to upset the Ruin Ship's orders," Bakus said bowing slightly.

Kira eyed him suspiciously and wondered what he was planning. She let it go and started to walk away but she called over her shoulder one last command.

"I'm used to travelling fast. If you or your people aren't up to it then I will have the Crone travel with my hand and you can catch up when you can. I will not slow for longer than I need," Kira said as she left.

Grak left but not before he sheathed his swords and eyed Bakus and his guards. After catching up with Kira, Grak whispered his comments discreetly to her.

"Was it wise to provoke him?" he asked quietly so only she heard.

"I want to force his hand. It will make our plans easier if he concentrates on me rather than what the real Shield Chief is doing. Besides he needed to be put in his place," Kira said smirking.

"This will make it harder to fulfil our mission if he's constantly think of ways to attack us. We might not be able to protect the Crone," Grak replied.

"No one said it would be an easy mission. We deal with what we can and when we can. Now go and inform Falk that I want her to scout out a hard and fast path to the castle. Tell her to keep Hur with her but to report to me with the path. I'll be leading this expedition. Keep Orgal and Rea near the Crone and you stay near me and keep an eye out for any attempts at my life. I'll deal with Bakus if need be,"

Grak saluted openly and moved off. Kira watched him stalk off silently and wondered what he was thinking before she saw the Crone approach her. Dreil's eyes shone bright which signalled how young she was. Yet there was infinite wisdom behind those bright gems.

"You shouldn't be quick to provoke Bakus. He is not known for patience or kindness. He is ruthless and not to be underestimated," said the Crone.

"Neither am I. Be assured Crone Dreil that I will safely see you to the Castle," Kira said with more confidence than usual.

After a moment of peering into Kira's eyes, the Crone clapped her knuckles and smiled.

"Of course _Shield Chief_,"


	5. purpose

Music filled the air as images of light lit up the dark auditorium. A huge crystal tree hummed and vibrated as strings of light were plucked in harmonic succession. Suddenly a wrong note was struck and the images high above muddled into a disgusting blur of dark and smudgy colours.

"…Not again…" sighed Kusi as she waved her sunstone finger to dissipate the residual light.

It had been the fifth time she had played the self-written composition. She always managed to mess up at that particular point. It was the best part too. Kusi had written it a while ago when she was learning applied light basics back when she was in the orange order. It was a hobby that had become an obsession. As the years went by and events took place in the castle, Kusi had found her place in it through her music. She had a talent for it just as Tal had a talent for light magic. She now taught light music as a subject at the crystal tree auditorium on the orange level.

Snatching her musical score off the spiked rock in frustration, she hastily climbed off the music podium and took a seat in the empty and dark auditorium. She looked around and then flashed her sunstone. Light along the far wall flashed in answer and the whole room lit up in brilliance. The violet steady hue of sunstone light that lit the room signified that she was in the Violet tower. In the past, it was off limits to all except for the Empress but when Tal took the throne this room became obsolete. That is until Kusi discovered it on her infrequent visits to see her brother in the Violet tower.

Looking at her sunstone ring absently, Kusi wondered how the state of the castle was. Her brother had made great progress in breaking old rules and replacing arcane traditions that had become pointless. Kusi worried for her brother as the long years in the throne took a visible toll on him. He no longer laughed or expressed any emotions. He was simply unreadable and more rigid and stiff to all pleasures of life. Especially music… Kusi remembered all the things he had done before he became Emperor and found that his interest in music was gone, or worse, passed off as unnecessary.

A lot had changed in the past seven years. Tal was Emperor and the Saviour of the Castle. Her mother and father were his Viziers. Gref was now a Captain of the royal guard and even Ebbitt was Tal's unofficial advisor. Everyone seemed to have a roll in the royal family. Except her. What did she have to show for the seven years of reconstruction? Only three extra inches of height, waist length hair that she kept braided and a slim, well-matured physique.

As she sat there fussing over her robes and playing with the end of her braid, Kusi wondered if she was just another person in her family. Everyone else had important titles and proud duties, what could she offer to her family's prominence? Music and teaching music was the only thing she could possibly call her talents and calling. How could she find a place in the Emperor's family if she was just a music teacher?

Sighing aloud as she rapped fists to her head in frustration and mild despair, she didn't notice the doors open until she noticed a presence standing close by. Looking up in sudden surprise, she saw a man in Violet robes. Lifting her hand to give light reflexively, she stopped midway when she noticed that it was actually Tal. He had not noticed her yet. Smiling whimsically, she crept up behind him and quickly covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" she said brightly.

"Kusi?" Tal asked unsure.

Letting him go, she turned him around to face her. Tal's face broke into a strange smile and Kusi couldn't help but laugh. Tal was a brother to her and he had always made her happy when he was near but somehow that feeling that she felt seemed to lose it potency over the years.

"It's been a while since we last met," Tal said cupping a hand to her face "You've changed a lot,"

"So have you big brother. Last I heard, you were down in the red levels weeding out a group of renegades," Kusi said thinking back to the last time she met him.

"Renegades in the red levels? Why that was at least three months ago…" Tal said thinking back to the incident.

"I haven't seen you since," Kusi said sadly.

"Well I've been busy. When you're Emperor, you find little free time," Tal said tiredly.

"You must not find time to sleep either. You've got dark rings under your eyes," Kusi said inspecting his face.

"Well I find time for little naps during a session with the council," Tal said cracking another awkward smile.

Frowning disapprovingly, she spoke her objections.

"You'll ruin yourself if you push too hard. Honestly, Tal, if you don't have your health how can you run this castle properly. I can't see you going very far into this Emperor business the way you're treating yourself," Kusi ranted.

Tal looked at her with an odd and unreadable expression before he sat on a cushioned bench in the front row.

"You know. You're the second person to say that to me," he said.

"Well whoever said it first beat me to it. Tal you have to take a little time for yourself. Seven years of reconstruction is enough to deserve a vacation," Kusi said sitting by him.

"I wish it were that simple," Tal muttered.

"It can be silly. You're the Emperor. Just take a few days off, tell everyone you're ill." Kusi said rubbing Tal's back.

After a few moments of silence, Tal smiled, it wasn't the awkward smile that he displayed before, it was a genuine, albeit, reclusive smile. He gave her a side hug and turned the conversation around.

"Are you working on a new composition? Last, I heard, you were working on a masterpiece of some sort. How's that going?" Tal asked all ease and casual toned.

Kusi eyed him suspiciously but let the issue drop as she saw his tension ease a bit.

"Yes…I was actually practicing it before you arrived. It's not completely finished," Kusi lied.

"I would be very interested to see it when you do finish it. You have talent for it. It's probably the only decent talent in our family." Tal mused.

Kusi looked at the crystal tree and wondered whether Tal was reading her mind. She was just thinking about how useless she was when Tal just said otherwise. Curious as to how he came to this decision, she probed further.

"What makes you say that? Music is not really a skill that Emperors, advisors, captains, or the royal guard need. Compared to those skills mine is kind of silly…" Kusi said trying to keep her irresolution out of her tone.

Tal looked at her with gentle eyes but Kusi could see his mind's gears working as she stared back. Tal was always a very insightful person and Kusi could see that he was figuring out her ails rapidly. She looked away as if breaking eye contact would stop Tal from figuring out her woes.

Tal shuffled closer to her and drew her face towards his so that she gave him her full attention.

"Kusi can you keep a secret?" Tal started.

Surprised, Kusi nodded. She was expecting a pep talk of some sort.

"You are a better person than me. I may be the Emperor. Gref maybe the Captain of the guard but you have the most important role," Tal said to a confused looking Kusi.

"What are you getting at?" Kusi asked confused.

"You're music helps me more than you know. It helps to remind me why I exist as Emperor. Without purpose what does one exist for?" Tal asked.

Kusi paused for a second to absorb what she had just heard. Purpose was something she had not thought about. Was she that important to Tal? Did she really give him the sense of purpose he needed to continue to rule?

"So you say Tal but are you certain that what you say is true? Am I the one who gives you purpose to keep ruling?" Kusi asked.

"I know why I'm Emperor Kusi. I lead the people in the castle and I help to monitor the world outside the Castle. I only lead them so that harmony exists. That is my _purpose._ However, why do I do this? Any idiot with a brain could do what I do. The reason I do it is simple. To see the world flourish with the passion of life my leadership will provide. So far, I've been so caught up in my work to remember this. Therefore, that's why it is up to you and people like you to keep the world bright and purposeful,"

"I never thought of it that way," Kusi said suddenly cured of her strop of depression.

"Now that you do know I hope you're going to help me remember why I do what I do from time to time because even Emperor's forget," Tal said before getting up "I'll leave you to practice then. I'm really looking forward to that piece that you've worked on for so long."

"You can count on me!" Kusi said hugging her brother one last time before letting him leave.

Kusi now had a purpose and everything was so clear.


End file.
